Spy in the Ointment
by keeperoliver
Summary: A new spy has joined the ranks of the light. Will he be enough to shift the tide. Peter/Lily Trust not love pairing
1. Chapter 1

Spy in the Ointment Keeperoliver Chapter 1

It was the start of the seventh year for the Marauders, and things were looking up for the romance between James Potter and Lily Evans. She had agreed to a date with him, and it turned to be a wonderful evening for Lily. Now to see how the year will progress with James as Head Boy, and her as Head Girl.

She would have thought that Remus Lupin would have been made Head Boy, as James had never been a Prefect. Dumbledore was getting strange in his old age. He never listens to his Professors, and is constantly sticking his nose in where it doesn't belong.

Lily was pleased that James and Severus had become closer to being friends, although to call them friends to their faces would have brought negative responses from both of them. They were just too proud to admit it.

Lily had just settled into her seat in the Head dorm's common room, when James, Sirius, Remus and Peter came through the entry way. "Potter, did you have to bring the tribe with you, and is the mutt, potty trained yet?"

"Lily my love, you know you care for me, deep down inside." Sirius rebuked.

"Yes, and I hope I can keep it deep down inside me, just so that it doesn't show, and ruin my reputation. It wouldn't look right to be seen with school Lothario. And did you take your flea bath today, before you sit on our furniture?"

"James, will you please keep your girlfriend under control. People might think she doesn't like me. It could hurt my image as a chick magnet, if the Head Girl does not fall under my charms."

Peter said, "Pads, it may actually improve your image, if the girls see you as human, and not as an infallible love god. Think about it, you're hurting, and you need comforting. It may even get you McKinnon, who has avoided you like the plague.?"

"Wormy, you have been hanging out with Evans too much, you are starting to make sense?" Remus stated.

"And your point being!!!" answered Peter.

Remus thought about it for minute and said, "I have no idea, forget I said anything."

"Does anyone have any idea who our new DADA professor is going to be?" James threw in.

"Haven't the foggiest mate." returned Sirius.

Peter stood up from his seat and walked over to Lily. "Lily, could I speak to you in private for a minute?"

"Sure Pete, let me mark my spot, so I don't forget where I'm at." she said, as she retrieved her book mark, and placed it in the book she had been reading. Instead of putting it down, she took it with her. She knew how Sirius was, and didn't want to take any chances.

They walked into the study room set up for the Heads, and took a seat across from each other.

"Lily, I want to thank you so much for leading me in the direction of Delilah. She has been the brightest spot of my miserable life. You have shown me friendship, that no other female, other then Delilah, has ever shown me. I know that my appearance is less then acceptable, and I have a terrible lack of confidence. The Marauders are helping me there. But if you had not introduced Delilah and I, my life would have been a very lonely one, indeed. I don't know what I did, to deserve such friends, but I know I would never do anything to any of you. School would have been a torture for me if I didn't have my friends."

"Peter, you have thanked me before, and I have told you, all I did was introduce you, you did the rest. Now what is the real reason for bringing me in here?'

"Alright Lily, to get to the point, I was approached by Lucius Malfoy this past summer, wanting to know how my life is? If I am happy with it? He told me that, if I wanted, he could set up an appointment with his colleague, and possibly find a position for me. Lily, I know for a fact, that Lucius is a Death Eater. I don't want to turn down that road. What should I do?"

"Peter, do you trust me enough to tell me this? You know how I feel about the whole Death Eater thing. What it did to Severus, and my relationship. We would be in love now if not for His need to be important. He is a half-blood, accepted by a pure-blood supremacy group. Is that what you want also? To inflict pain on others less fortunate than you? To kill innocent people, just for the joy of it? This is not the Peter I know. The Peter I know, is a gentle person, who wouldn't hurt a fly. He cares about his true friends, and would do anything to protect them."

"That is what I am talking about Lily. I want to know if I should join this group as a spy for the Marauders. I came to you, because you would give me an honest answer from your heart. If I had gone to the other three Marauders, they would have jumped at the chance to have inside information on the Death Eaters and Vo---, He Who Must Not Be Named. You can give me the direction I need to figure out what I should do. Please help me?"

Damn, Peter, you are asking me if I think you should risk your life, in order to help the Marauders, and the rest of the Wizarding world. I'm afraid I couldn't do that. Peter, you mean too much to me, as a friend, to ask you to do something like this. This has to be your decision, not mine, or James, or Sirius or Remus. You have to think of your own safety first before others. Is this what you think will help turn the tide, in our favor?"

"Yes, Lily, I think this is exactly what needs to be done, in order to gain the advantage for the light. I may be a small fish, but small fish sometimes land bigger ones. If my fate in life, is to die for the cause of good, then so be it. I just can't sit back and watch anymore. If I am able to save on life, then I have done what I set out to do. Is that so hard to understand. I have a chance to be a deciding factor in this war, and I think I should take. The problem is, how do I go about doing it. Can you help me?"

"Peter, who all do you want to know about this? I mean, the fewer people who know, the better off you are. If I am to help you, I don't think the Marauders should know. I love them all, yes even the git Padfoot, but they are too big of a risk, with knowledge of this importance. I don't even think Dumbledore should know, as he has been showing signs of senility lately, and hate to trust him with something this big. Someone else besides me needs to be in on it. Who do you feel most secure about knowing?"

"Well, There's Professor McGonagall, and Professor Flitwick."

"Perfect, They would make excellent choices on how to proceed. See, already you are starting to think on your own, without the Three Amigos for guidance. Let me set up a meeting with Professor McGonagall and Flitwick. We may have a working plan yet. And with your little friend to help, this may work out better than we hope."


	2. Chapter 2

Spy in the Ointment Keeperoliver Chapter 2

Minerva was waiting for her visitors, while going over her schedule for the upcoming school year. She and Albus had decided to make Lily Evans and James Potter Head boy and girl, even though Potter had not been a Prefect. The reason for it being, to bring Lily and James together. Albus said it was the right thing to do, since Lily had lost her parents this past summer, and would or might need comforting. Minerva didn't believe this statement, one bit. Remus was more apt to be a comforting influence, then James Potter, but Potter was more apt to take her mind of her problems, by using other tactics.

But on to this new problem, Lily and Peter? What is Lily doing, running around with Peter Pettigrew. And why the intrigue. Just her and Filius, no one else. This is not like Miss Evans. She has trusted Albus for her entire schooling. What was the reason for the need of this meeting to be kept secret.

There was a knock on her door, and she said, "Enter."

Filius entered and took a seat in the chair across from Minerva. "Do you have any idea what this is about Minerva? Miss Evans is not usually this secretive, and seldom seen alone with Mr. Pettigrew. Very strange if you ask me."

"I have no idea Filius, Miss Evans was quite strong in her desire for privacy."

Just then, her floo lit up, and the face of Lily Evans shown through. "Professor McGonagal, are you there?"

"Yes Miss Potter, Filius and I are both here per your request."

"Thank you Professor, Peter and I will come through no."

Lily's head pulled out of the flame, and then she was walking through, followed by a shy Peter, his head lowered.

They took a seat across from the Professor and next to the diminutive Professor Flitwick.

Minerva asked if they would like something to drink, and they both chose tea, which Minerva served them. "Now Miss Evans, Mr. Pettigrew, what is it you wish yo discuss?"

Lily answered first, "Professor, this is really Peter's story to tell, but I'm afraid that he is too embarrassed to say anything. First, let me tell you why we used the floo to get here from the common room. We did not want certain people to see us coming here. This visit must be kept secret. Not even Professor Dumbledore must know what we are to tell you. Will you both agree to this. It truly could mean Peter's death. if word got out about this meeting?"

Both Professors agreed to these terms, providing they were indeed important enough to keep secret.

Peter put out his hand to stop Lily from continuing, "Lily, I must be the one to explain the situation. If I am not strong enough to talk about it, how could I be Strong enough to go through with it. Please, Professors, let me start from the beginning. I was recently approached by Lucius Malfoy, and asked if I was happy with my life, my friends and my future. I was ready to tell him very, when he stopped me from continuing. He then went on to say, that he knew Potter, Black and Lupin were not the best friends in the world. Look what they have done to poor Severus. They nearly killed him a year ago. If it hadn't been for a change of heart by Potter, that tree would have killed Severus. Is the kind of friends you wish to associate with, two blood traitors and a mixed blood. I wanted to yell back at Malfoy, but something made me hold my tongue. He went on to say, he had a friend who needed people to help him form society of purebloods. He then asked if I wished to join. He said that there was a ritual that I would have to go through, but it wouldn't amount to much. The meeting is set up for this Friday evening. Professor, Lily and I have come up with an idea, that we wish to discuss with you?"

And with that, Lily and Peter went into detail about the possibility of Peter becoming an informant for the Light, the reason for leaving Professor Dumbledore out, as well as James, Sirius, and Remus. What they didn't tell them was about Peter's Animagus ability. They decided to keep that a secret from authority figures. They did tell them everything else.

Filius was first to comment, "Your decision to exclude Professor Dumbledore from your plans, confuses me. You say that you feel he is becoming senile, and is himself, keeping secrets, that others should know, why do you feel this way I ask?"

Lily asked a question of her own, in answer, "Professor, when was the last time a Head Boy was made, that was never a Prefect? Wouldn't Remus have been a better selection, and he was a Prefect? Also. the remarks made by Slytherin students against muggle born, and half-bloods are becoming more obvious, and nothing is being done to stop them. Not even a trace of punishment being handed out. Why is that? These are just the going on at school. What about the numerous attacks by the Death-Eaters on both the muggle and wizarding communities. Nothing is being done to try and control. The people are scared, and with good reason. We are wizards for Merlin's sake, is there nothing we can do? Now do you see why we can't trust Professor Dumbledore with this information, he will, out of habit, misuse it. And if you are going to ask why we are keeping it a secret from Peter's friends, it is because they will want to become involved. I can't let their macho feelings interrupt our plans. I knew we could not do this on our own, and when I asked Peter who he trusted the most besides the Three Amigos, he named you two. If we were to include any of the three friends, it would have to be Remus, but he has an issue, that would preclude any involvement. If you do not wish to be a part of this, we will understand, but ask that you still not betray us by turning over this information to anyone, because we are still going through with it."

Minerva tried to calm Lily down, as she seemed to be getting upset, near the end of her comments, "Lily, please calm down. Filius and I would never betray your trust with us. And we would be proud to help, but I would like to add another name to our list. To have a contact in the Ministry, would greatly strengthen our ability to react to a situation. What would you say to adding Alastor Moody, to our little espionage group. I agree with you, we need to keep the number of people who know, but we have to contacts in other places."

Peter nodded his head, in agreement. He knew that having a contact in the Ministry was a sound idea. So the stage was set for Peter to make his appointment for Friday evening.

* * *

Peter met with Lucius that Friday at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, and entered the forest, following a seldom used path, that led to a small clearing. From there, they were able to portkey to the meeting area, a dark old mansion, that was built next to a cemetery. It gave Peter the creeps. He was led into the house, and taken upstairs. There were ten people there, all wearing black robes, and were wearing a white mask over their faces. He knew they were the Death-Eaters, but he thought there would be more.

Then a voice came through the room, causing everything to go silent, "Lucius, I see one of our guests has arrived, but where is the second one. Was not the meeting scheduled for 615 PM, and is not now, 620 PM. Who is responsible for this appointment?"

"I am sorry for the delay sire. I believe that Crabbe was the one chosen for this task."

It was another 10 minutes before Crabbe showed up with Severus Snape. Without given a chance to explain, Voldemort hit Crabbe with a Crucio, sending Crabbe to the floor, writhing in pain. It continued for a minute, before Voldemort released him from the torture. "What is your excuse, Crabbe for being late?"

Severus stepped forward, and started, "My lord, Professor Slughorn, Head of House of Slytherin, had a meeting with the students, that would not allow me to leave. It is my fault that we are late."

Voldemort studied Severus for a minute, and said, "It does not do well to keep me waiting, Severus, but I can forgive you this time. However, Mr. Crabbe has a number of ways to contact us and tell us if he is going to be late, and he neglected to use any of them, didn't you Crabbe?"

"My Lord, I attempted to use-" He was cut off by another cruciatus curse, this lasted two minutes.

"Now, let us get down to business. Severus, Peter, you have been asked here tonight to join our society. It is a simple society, with one simple goal, pure-blood supremacy. That's it. Nothing wrong in that way of thinking is their. Our methods of achieving that goal, may be a little over the top, but it is necessary for the mudblood and half-blood scum, to acknowledge our existence. If you decide to join our little group, there is a small initiation that must be performed, prior to the ceremony, are you willing to perform thir initiation?"

Peter stepped back, before he said, "If murder is the initiation, then I prefer to pass, as I am incapable of killing another individual, unless in self defense."

Voldemorrt glared at Peter, "It also does not due to make demands of the Dark Lord. However on this one, I agree, neither you nor Severus will have to kill anyone for this initiation. For Severus, all I ask is for you to brew certain potions for me when I ask. For the initiation, I ask for flesh, from your back, two inches wide and four inches long, is that acceptable?"

"Yes, My Lord." As Lucius and one other Death-eater, removed Severus' robes and shirt, and using a sharp knife, performed the task. Severus bit down on his hand, to stifle his scream. Then they healed his wound, and threw him his shirt and robe to put back on. The pain was still there though.

"Thank you Severus. Now Peter, I ask of you to cut off your own left hand small finger, and allow it to bleed into a small container, until it is full. Is that acceptable."

"Yes my lord." And Peter was given the knife that Lucius used on Severus. He held his breath, and cut off his small finger on his left had, allowing it to fall into the container that was collecting the blood dripping from the wound. Once it was full, he was allowed to heal it himself. Again, the pain was not stopped.

"Thank you Peter. Now we can commence with the ceremony, and the marking. Using the flesh from Severus and the finger and blood from Peter, they were given the dark mark, with another painful ceremony, as the mark was burned into their left arms. Peter and Severus were more then pleased to be released to return to Hogwarts, to rest and recuperate

* * *

When Lily saw what Peter had to do to join the Death-Eaters, she became sick. She cried for Peter, but he assured her that it was better this way than to commit murder. And with that she had to agree.

He then told her that Severus also joined this evening, and what he had to have done to join. And Lily was sick once again.

"Lily, how are we going to explain to the Marauders, my missing finger, and how are we going to keep my dark mark a secret?"

Good question, how were they going to hide these. This was a question for Professor McGonagal. Surely she would have an answer, In the mean time, she bandaged his hand, telling Peter to tell the rest, that he was burned by a cauldron explosion. That would have to do for now.

The further on they go with this plan, the more difficult they are finding to keep it a secret. Eventually, they would have to tell the Marauders, as Remus was to smart to be fooled for long.

Oh yes, they were eventually going to have to tell them of their plan, let's just hope it's not too soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Spy in the ointment Keeperoliver Chapter 3

The year was slipping by quickly, and Peter hadn't been called that much, and to date had not been called upon to hurt anyone, just spy on Dumbldore and report anything that could be deemed useful. He reported to the Dark lord of Albus forming the Order of the Phoenix, and of the few members he knew of like Alastor Moody, and Fabian and Gideon Prewitt. Severus had heard of two other members, Molly and Arthur Weasley. They knew there more, but the names eluded them.

Peter had hung around in his rat form, trying to gather information, but was unsuccessful in gathering any useful information. It was nearing the end of April, when he finally came up with something useful. He had heard The Dark Lord having a private meeting with Bellatrix, where he had her place an item in her vault at Gringotts, that was very important to him. In no way was she to tell anyone of the placement of this object. It was a cup, with the Hufflepuff emblem on it which meant it probably belonged to Helga Hufflepuff at one time. Why it was important, Peter did not hear.

One week later, Lily and Peter had heard that Alastor Moody had been attacked by six Death Eaters, and been seriously injured. He had however taken down all six Death Eaters, before collapsing from his injuries. All six Death Eaters were incarcerated in Azkaban, not in the best of shape. Moody had lost a leg, and an eye, in the fight. If Dumbledore wished to continue with this war, he was going to have to fight fire with fire, and start using more permanent solutions. He was stuck to his belief that they, the Order, would not stoop to the level of the Death Eaters. This was his greatest weakness, and the Death Eaters played up to it. They knew to what extent the order would go to in order to fight back, so they learned to heal and and the Ennervate spell to reanimate their fellow Death Eaters. Their losses after this were practically nil.

Peter had been asked to do other tasks, which he completed, until he was asked to find the Identities of the Marauders, and try to get them to join the Death Eaters. When he reported to The Dark Lord that he was unable to discover the identities, Voldemort's reactions were violent. He put Peter under the Cruciatus curse for three minutes before he released him. Peter could not move when it was over. He could not even hear the tirade of Voldemort's following the torture. When it was time to return to the castle, he had to be helped back by Severus. Severus left him by the picture of the Fat Lady, knowing this to be the entrance of the Gryffindor Dorm, after walking Lily back after a walk, while they were still friends.

James, Sirius and Remus were returning from the kitchen, after a late night snack, when they found Peter, curled up in a ball in front of the Portrait, whimpering in pain. They took him to Madam Pomfrey, where she asked what had happened. James responded with, "We don't know what happened, we were returning to the dorm, after studying in the Library, and found him curled up in a ball and in pain. Can you tell us what has happened?"

Poppy ran her wand over Peter, to scan for injuries, and found traces of the Cruciatus curse. This what she told the Marauders, and the probability of the length of time he was under it. A minute more, and Peter would be a vegetable. She kept Peter over night, and as soon as the boys left, she notified Minerva of the situation. Minerva said she would talk to Peter in the morning, after he rested. Poppy gave him a dreamless sleep potion, to keep him from reoccurring nightmares.

Minerva entered the wing at seven o'clock, to find Peter sitting up, eating breakfast. He saw Minerva coming towards him, and he put his fork down, so that they could talk. Minerva closed the curtains around Peter's bed, and placed a silencing and imperturbable charm around them so that they could not be heard, and not be disturbed. He told her everything, leaving out nothing. Minerva thought a minute, and said, "I believe it is time to let your friends know of our little spy ring. They will be quite suspicious of where you had been and the reason you had been put under the Cruciatus curse they may be mischief makers, but they are smart, and true friends. They would eventually find out anyways. By the way, how is the charm doing for your lost finger, is it holding up.?"

"Yes, the charm is doing fine, I have received no comments about my missing finger as yet. As for telling my friends the truth, Yes, again, I think we have to. It is getting to hard to explain my disappearances. Besides, I believe we could come up with some pretty believable false information between us. I still prefer to keep it from Professor Dumbledore though, as he is apt to act on some of the information, and get someone hurt or killed. I cannot believe he sends his Order members out to catch the Death Eaters, rather than to do damage to their numbers. The Death Eaters are wise to his tactics, and have learned spells to keep their numbers intact, while the Order numbers are dwindling. He will soon have no one left to fight his battles."

"I know Mr Pettigrew, Albus is a good leader, but his heart is in the wrong place. While protecting the Death Eaters, he is hurting the Order members terribly. Now have you heard anything else about The cup in Bellatrix's vault?"

"No Professor, I haven't. But I have seen him give other items to different Death Eaters, like a Diary to Lucius, and a crown to Regulas. What they have done with them I don't know. I do know that Regulas is getting concerned about something though. He does not have the same ambition he had when I first joined. He is becoming more secretive. I believe he is having second doubts about his joining the Death Eaters."

"Well, If Regulas was given one, then the chances are he has hidden it in the castle, as for Lucius, it is probably in Malfoy Manor. When do you intend to tell your friends about our plans. The sooner the better I think?"

"You're right, if we could be held for detention this evening, as well as Lily, it should be then."

"Very well, if you could do something around all of them, so as it would appear anyone of you could have done it, I will say since it could have been anyone of you, you will all serve detention. Please inform Miss Evans before hand so that she she will be alerted."

When they were in class, Peter had put a disillusioned stink bomb on Siriur' chair, and when he sat on it, it went off, filling the class room with the horrible odor of rotten eggs. She quickly put the five Gryffindors in detention for that evening, but gave Peter a disgusting look, as if to say, couldn't you have found a less noticeable way for me to give you detention. Peter gave her a quick smile before departing the class room.

That evening, as they made their way to Professor McGonagall's office, there was little chatter, as each of them made like they were mad, because they were not let in on the prank, Lily pretending to be mad, because she had detention for sitting with idiots.

When they entered the classroom, Minerva had them take a seat. She then had Peter and Lily take over. The Marauders were shocked at what they heard. They did not believe it, until Peter showed them the dark mark on his left arm, and his missing finger. They wanted to know why he trusted Lily with information, and not his mates. and Peter replied that Lily would not jump to conclusions and give her sound advice, where as his friends would have tried to go out and kill the bastards. Not really what Peter was wanting, getting his friends killed. With about two months left to school, plans had to be made to continue this groups plans, and to find out the significance of these items that have been hidden.

A/N: I feel it is fair that I tell you Nagini has not been made a Horcrux as yet, as I don't think he even has her yet. so therefore, there are only five Horcruxes. The ring, Pendent, the diadem, the cup, and the diary. Thank you to the readers of this story, and I hope you continue to enjoy my attempt to make Peter a hero, of sorts. The Keeper.


	4. Chapter 4

Spy in the Ointment Keeperoliver Chapter 4

A/N: To all my faithful readers, I just want to say that I know the Horcruxes were not placed the way I said they were, but I had to have Peter know of their existence, and that was the only way I could think of. Also, since I have failed to do so up to this point, I should tell you this story is mine, but the characters were created by J.K. Rowling, and all rights to them belong to her. A shame really, as I could use the money right now.

* * *

Lily had researched the information that Peter had given her, to find out the meaning of the items that were hidden by Voldemort. There had to be a reason for their significance, to be important enough to hide. She had been looking for two weeks now, and was no closer then when she started. Frustration began to set in, and James was beginning to notice as she began to get irritable, when someone tried to talk to her.

Peter hadn't been called to a meeting in that time, so he had no further information for her to go on. She was about to give up, as even the Professors had no idea of what the significance was, when Professor Slughorn asked her to remain after one of his classes. When the class was over, she told James she would meet him in the hall in just a few minutes.

Professor Slughorn walked over to her, and sat down on the chair next to her. "My dear Lily, was is troubling you? I have noticed a sharp decline in your work, and it is worrying me. Your attention to detail is not there, and I am afraid if this continues, you may end up hurting yourself, or others. Is there anything I can help you with, so that I can get my best student back?"

"I wish you could Professor. I wish you could tell me why someone would hide items that they deem important enough to not want them found?"

"Well Lily, perhaps this person has a reason that concerns someone he cares for and wishes to surprise this individual. Maybe a special occasion, birthday, or an anniversary. Why are you so worried about such a small matter. Surely this is about you, for it to be bothering you so much?"

"Professor, I wish I could confide in you, but if i did, I would be putting a friend of mines' life in jeopardy, I could not do that."

"Without giving names, could you tell me what these items are? Perhaps the significance of the items is hidden within them?"

"I would only tell you, if my friend consented to allowing me to tell you, Professor. It is his wish to remain anonymous. I will talk to him, to see if he wishes to have me ask you about these items. Thank you for your concern, though, as it makes me feel that people care about me."

"Not a problem my dear, after all you are one of my favorite students."

Lily left for the Great Hall to meet up with her friends after her meeting. She found the Marauders sitting at lunch, discussing something as she approached them. They went silent when she got to them, and gave her a look as if to say, 'What did he want'.

"The Professor was worried about me, as my performance has been slipping lately, but I need to talk to you all in private later. Please hold off any questions until then, as I will not answer any of them until then." She then filled her plate with food and began eating.

When the classes were over for the day, and before dinner, she met up with the Marauders in an empty class room, and put spells up to ensure their privacy. She then went on to explain her meeting with Professor Slughorn.

Peter thought it might be a good idea to ask Professor McGonagall what she thought, so they proceeded to her office.

She asked them to come in, and asked what it was they needed.

Lily asked, "Professor, what do you think of Professor Slughorn. I mean do you think he can be trusted?"

"Well, he is a bit pompous, and he likes the attention of being friends with people in the news. But other then that, I suppose he could be trusted. Why do you ask?"

Lily then explained her talk with the Professor, and his request. She told Minerva that Peter thought it would be best to ask her for her opinion.

Minerva thought about it for a bit, wondering what knowledge he could have, concerning these items and what could be done about them. She weighed her options, and felt that any help that was given by Horace, was more then they currently had. They were not getting anywhere, and it was frustrating. "I believe that his offer to help should be taken, as where we stand right now is getting us nowhere. I will set up a meeting for all of us for tonight at 7PM in his office. I will have Poppy and Professor Flitwick with us there also. If he is to be included in our venture, he has to know all the participants. Meet us there at that time."

They all broke for dinner, and the five watched as Minnie talked to Horace, and saw him look over to the Gryffindor table and Nod his head meaning that it was OK with him.

After they had eaten, and dropped off all their books in the dorm, they headed for the dungeons, using charms to hide them selves from view of the students walking the corridors. Once they arrived, they knocked, and were asked to enter. Horace was surprised when he saw all the students walking into his classroom.

Minerva started the meeting , "Horace, as you know, things are starting to get a little out of hand with 'He who must not be named', and his followers. All efforts to slow him down, have failed, and we have lost many good people to his evil ways. This young group has decided to try and do something about it, but need help. Before we make any statements, we ask that you take an oath of silence concerning this matter. If you should decline, we will obliviate you memory of this visit, and continue on our own."

Horace looked at all the faces in the room. All of them determined and steadfast in their convictions. Horace took up his wand , and with subtle movements made a statement, "I, Horace Slughorn, make this oath of silence to protect the secret of this group, and promise to help in anyway I can. So mote it be."

Minerva followed with, "So mote it be." and a flash of light confirming the oath had been accepted, and that it meant a horrible death to Horace if he should decide to betray this oath, without the consent of all these people present. He was brought up to date with inputs by everyone, and then was presented with the current problem on hand. He blanched at hearing this information, knowing he may have been the one to bring about their formations. He waited until they had finished, before he spoke up, "I fear, that I may have been the one to bring about the significance of these items. I fear that they may be Horcruxes, created by using dark magic. A horcrux is created, when a murder has been created, and a evil spell is used to creat this object. It splits the soul of the creator, and joins itself with the item being used as the container. I told a student once, how a Horcrux was created. I fear this student may now be the one known as Lord Voldemort. This student's name was Tom Riddle. I believe, Minerva you may know him, as you were just beggining to teach here for his last two years."

"Oh yes, I remember him. A brilliant student, almost as brilliant as our young Miss Evans here. I never did feel right about him, when ever he was near me. I never could understand why I felt this way, but it was like I could feel something dirty about him. So you think Tom may have become the Dark Lord, Horace? That would explain a lot issues about his reason for being. His life had been a difficult one, with his mother dying so young, leaving him in an orphanage, not knowing love, being abused by the older orphans and neglected by the people running it. It was no wonder he turned out the way he did. So, now that we know what we have to deal with, what can we do about it? How do you destroy a Horcrux?"

"That is the tricky part, only Basilisk poison or Fiendfire can destroy a Horcrux. The Fiendfire speaks for itself, but the Basilisk poison has to be injected into the object, and if I know Tom, there are spells to protect it against most items that will penetrate it. It's not going to be easy, but we will find a way to accomplish it." And then he asked if they knew of the locations of the objects in question.

Peter passed on what he knew, and the team started their cram session on how to go about finding an answer.

* * *

Regulas Arturus Black was worried. He knew he had made a mistake joining the insane Dark Lord, when he found out about his means to ensure his continued existence. He knew of the location of five of his Horcruxes, but he also knew of the Dark Lords propensity for magical numbers and Prophecies. He believed, that in order for him to succeed, he had to be in control of his destiny, and any chance for his demise had to be eliminated.

Regulas had called for his house-elf Kreacher.

"You called for Kreacher Master Regulas?"

"Yes Kreacher, I want you to accompany me on a trip, and assist me in trying to retrieve a darl object. You must do exactly as I say, and do not try to anything without my telling you, is that understood?"

"Yes Master, Kreacher understands."

"OK then, first, if anything should happen to me, you must get this letter to Master Sirius, immediately. No one else must see this letter Kreacher." and he handed the letter to Kreacher.

"Now, if you will take my hand, we will begin our little adventure." And with that, Regulas and Kreacher left from the outskirts of the Hogwarts grounds.

Kreacher found himself on the cliffs overlooking a violent scene. The water smashed against the walls of the cliff where they stood with the force to destroy anything that dared to try and stand up against it. His Master led him to a path leading down to the lower level of the cliff, wher they came upon a cave. Kreacher felt evil magic the minute they entered. His Master then went to a wall, cut his hand, and placed his blood on the wall, causing the wall to disappear. They entered this new area in the dark. His master then cast a spell, and the cave lit up brightly, to show Kreacher a large body of water, with a small island in the middle. His Master then used another spell, and called for a boat to take them across this body of water. As they crossed, Kreacher could see forms gliding through the water effortlessly. Not swimming, gliding, as if the water was not there. Kreacher had a bad feeling about these spirits. He knew they were evil. When they finally reached the island, both he and his master left the boat, and approached a pedestal that was the only thing on the small island.

Regulas took Kreacher by the shoulgers, making sure that he had his full attention. "Kreacher, I want you to do something for me. I want you to promise me that, no matter what I say, you will make sure that I drink all the liquid in this bowl. It is important that I drink it all. Is this understood. I must drink it all, and you must make sure of this. I will be saying some cruel things Kreacher, but I want you to understand that I do not mean any of them. The liquid in this bowl will change me, possibly to something evil. Don't let me stop drinking, even if you have to bind me and force me to drink it. Promise me that you will do this Kreacher, or I will fail to do what has to be done."

"I promise Master Regulas. I will do as you ask."

And then it began. Regulas had two goblets drank, when the potion started to take effect. He started sobbing, not wanting to drink anymore, but still he drank. Then he began to get hateful, calling Kreacher names, and cussing him out for making him drinking the awful tasting potion. He then when back to sobbing, and fear was writen all over his face. Kreacher felt sorry for his Master, but continued to do what he was ordered. Finally, Kreacher was not able to get anymore potion out of the bowl. and reached in and pulled out a Necklace with a pendant attached to it, replacing it with one that Regulas had given him. He grabbed Regulas and tried to return to the main land, but his magic did not work, so he brought him back to the boat, and went back that way. The forms in the lake were becoming aggresive, trying to get on the boat. Kreacher beat them off with the oar he was using to drive the boat, and managed to get them back to the main part of the cave, and out onto the path leading up the side of the cliff. Once at the top, Kreacher was able to bring him and Master back to Black Manor.

Regulas was in real bad shape. He knew he was dying. The poison was slow acting, and created terrible thoughts and pain leading up to the deatrh. "Kreacher, I am not long for this world now, and I want you to know that what you have helped me with is greatly appreciated. Now I want you to do me one more favor, before you take the letter to Master Sirius. Take the necklace to him also. First though, I want you to dispose of my body, so that no one will find it. Incinerate it, and throw the ashes into the wind, so that no one can find the remains. Kreacher, I know you do not like Master Sirius, but please make sure you deliver the letter and the necklace and pendant to him. Kreacher, thank you for being a loyal and trustworthy servant. It has been my pleasure to know you.", and with that, Regulas Artureus Black died. Kreacher missed his Master already, but set about to comply with his Master's wishes, beginning with disposing of his body. He created a sphere of containment around the body, and used Fiendfire to insinerate it, until all that was left was ash. Making sure that there were absolutely no fragments left, he took the ashes to the waste disposal plant, where they burned waste for space management. Kreacher dumped the ashes from the highest level of the facility, to ensure the disbursal of the ashes was completely unnoticeable to anyone looking for remains. He then traveled to Hogwarts to give Master Sirius (How he hated to admit this) the letter and the Necklace and pendant. Master Sirius was sleeping, so he left the letter and the necklace in his trunk for him to find, and then left, to go back to his Master's house.

If Regulas' facts were true, then the search for the Horcruxes may be easier than anticipated.


	5. Chapter 5

Spy in the Ointment Keeperoliver Chapter 5

She was running across the beach towards him. Her hair was done in small braids, covered with beads. She was wearing a one piece bathing suit, with the sides bare up to above her hips. She was blond and beautiful, and all his. she was just about to reach him, when he was doused with cold water, waking him up. "Ahhhhh! Prongsie, was that really necessary. Bo was just ready to jump into my arms when you drowned me. Now I will never know what she meant to do to me."

"Dreaming about that woman in that movie again, what was it called, Oh yeah, 10, wasn't it? Don't worry, it will all come back to you tonight. Same as last night, and the night before that. Some dreams remain the same. Come on, get up, Pads, it's time to get dressed and go eat breakfast."

"Hey, Bo Derek is not just any woman. She is the perfect woman, thus the title, 10, which is a rating system muggles use to identify the level of beauty for woman, with 10 being perfect, and 1 being Mildred Myers. I'll be with you in a few."

Sirius open his trunk and spotted the necklace and letter sitting on top. He pulled them out and looked at the pendant attached to the chain, and gave it a disgusting pitch to throw it on his bed. He then took the letter and opened it and started reading it. Instantly his eyes grew foggy as he read about his brother's findings, and about his apparent death. He sat down hard on his and started to weep. His brother and he were very close while growing up, but when he was sorted to Gryffindor, and Reg was put in Slytherin, they grew apart. Reg started to believe the things their Mother and Father always preached about, with the pure blood crap. Sirius was sure that Reg had joined the Death Eaters, and this letter confirmed it. But he also found himself with second thoughts, because of the way Lord Voldemort treated everyone, including his followers, like filth. He had learned that even though Voldemort believed in pure blood supremacy, he himself was a half blood.

James saw Sirius sitting there with tears flowing down his cheeks, and came over to him. "Hey Sirius, what the problem? You were so happy just a minute ago?"

Sirius shoved the letter at James, and he read it.

My Dear Brother

It is important that I pass this information on to you, as you are the only one I can trust with it. I have been having doubts about my commitment to the Death Eaters. This is not how I envisioned the way things should be. We are following a terrorist, who is claiming pure blood supremacy, while in fact is a half blood. I know this because I found out his real name, Tom Marvolo Riddle. His mother was a witch, and his father was a muggle.

In order to keep his Death Eaters close, he has given them the Death Mark, which gives him a strong control over them to ensure they do not rise up against him. He can use it to inflict pain, and call them when he requires their presence. Quite a control freak. Why I listened to him, I wish I knew. Probably to please mom and dad. Pathetic aren't I?

The reason he is so strong, is that he is using the darkest of magic to protect him. He has created 5 devices of such an evil nature, it practically guarantees immortality. These are called Horcruxes, and are hidden throughout the country. This locket is one of them. There are three ways to destroy them. Fiendfire, Basilisk venom, and a goblin made weapon, imbibed with either Basilisk venom, or phoenix tears. The five items are, this Pendant, Marvolo Gaunt's family ring, which can be found in the floorboards of the Gaunt house, Helga Hufflepuff's tea cup, which is in Bella's vault in Gringotts. Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem, which can be found in the Room of Requirement, seventh floor, in Hogwarts. The last, is his personal diary, which can be found in Malfoy Manor.

Sirius, these must be destroyed, in order to be able to defeat Voldemort.

Since you are reading this letter, I can probably say that I am dead. I am sorry that we grew apart because of our beliefs. You were right, wizards are not all alike, but it is not because of blood status, but because their knowledge, and how they use. Their treatment of their fellow human beings. Their love for friends and family. I seem to have lost that in the end, and can only hope to redeem myself with this letter. Please do not think of me as a Death Eater, but as a Brother who has gone astray in his belief in family matters.

Yours in life, and death:

Regulas

James was beyond himself with grief, for his brother-in-arms, He knew that Sirius and Regulas were once close, but his Mother had driven them apart because of her holier than thou attitude.

"Sirius, I am sorry about Reg, I know you were close. One thing you can say about him is though, he died a hero. With this information, we have a chance to defeat this bastard, once and for all. Don't let Reg's death go in vain. Take this information and plan how to gather these Horcruxes, and find a way to destroy them. What do you say Padfoot?"

"You're right Prongsie, Reg went through hell to make sure I got this information, and I am going to take it to the one person who can do the most with it. Well, actually three People but you know what I mean, now let's go to breakfast, and set up a meeting. I am going to keep these with me, to make sure no one else finds them." and he stuffed the letter and the necklace in his robes and placed a sticking charm on them, to ensure he didn't lose them, and a notice-me-not charm, so that they would not show they were in his robes.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Remus and Peter were sitting with Lily awaiting the last two members of their group, talking about what was going on outside of Hogwarts and the latest deaths. It seems the Death Eaters were becoming more bold in their attacks, and stayed longer to inflict more damage then they used to. This was because of Albus' attitude towards fighting the D.E.

When the two made it down stairs, they all could see where Sirius had been crying. When asked, Sirius just said later, at the meeting, which told Lily that she needed to set up a meeting with Minerva. Minnie would then get the information out to all the other members.

Peter had been giving them information that had saved a few lives while still able to protect his cover. He has always made it a point to ask to be excused from any plans that they might be making, so as not to have knowledge of them, if he happened to be caught at school. This had made a good impression on Voldemort, although he would never admit it to anyone. Peter would then return in his rat form, hidden, and report the information to Minerva, so that she could make the proper choice on whether to ignore it or do something about it. Unless it had to do with a known death, or an assassination, she generally chose to ignore it. No sense taking away all the fun from the Order, which she was also a member of. The Order was a fine organization, but was lacking in knowledge of the enemy. They did not have the information network that HELP does.

HELP was the name of their group which stood for Hogwarts Eliminates Lords Plans. Hoping it will soon change to HELL which means Hogwarts Eliminates Lords Life. They used Hogwarts name as a symbol of freedom and the willingness to fight back. Minerva was proud of her group of students, professors, aurors and Ministry workers who formed the little group. The only thing she was sorry about, was that the term was coming to an end very soon. They had to figure out how to continue. While thinking about all this, Lily knocked om her door, and was told to come in. Minerva saw Lily and smiled. Lily was more like a daughter to her than a student.

Lily explained what was needed for the evening, and would find a way to get detention. This time it was Remus who was on the receiving end of Peter's prank. As he walked in, Remus tripped on something, and fell against Alice's desk, and sent her ink bottle flying, to hit Frank on the chest, spraying the ink all over him. Frank looked at Remus with steely eyes, wanting an explanation. Peter, James, Sirius and Lily were laughing, thus getting them all in detention, and having to figure out away to apologize to Frank and Alice.

Later, Frank was laughing at their attempt to apologize, which set them all red faced. Frank had always been a good sport of the Marauders pranks, and laughed at the majority of them. There a few that he thought they might have gone too far, and he told them of it. They usually agreed that it may have been a bit over board. But in any case, they had been forgiven, and were off to their meeting.

When they all sat down, Sirius pulled the necklace and the letter from Regulas, and handed them to the Porfessor. Minerva read the letter, and looked up at Sirius, "I was wndering where your brother was, as he has not been seen for about a week now. I am sorry, Sirius. His loss will be felt, but what he has passed on, will benefit all who fight against He Who Must Not Be Named, and his Death Eaters. We must use this information to it's full potential. We have one of the Horcruxes in our possession, and know the location of the others. Now we must figure out the exact knowledge of these locations. Has anone heard of the Room of Requirement in the school?"

There was no comment, so Minerva called, "Daisy, could you come here please?"

With a pop, the house-elf named Daisy appeared, "Yous called Daisy Madam Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes Daisy, I was wondering if you could help? We are trying to figure out where the Room of Requirement was? Do you happen to know of it?"

"Oh yes Madam Professor McGonagall, it is called the come and go room. on the seventh floor, across from the naughty knight. yous just have to walk in front of it three times thinking about whats you need the room for. It has been used for hiding stuff for hundreds of years by us elves.

I could take you there if you wish?"

"Thank you Daisy, we would, maybe later this evening."

"As you wish Madam Professor McGonagall." and Daisy went back to work.

"Well, hopefully this will give us our second Horcrux."

Peter spoke up next, "I might be able to help with a couple of them. I believe I can get into Malfoy Manor and look for this diary. I know where Lucius keeps most of his Dark Items. And I may be able to get into Gringotts for the cup. It may not be any time soon, but I should be able to accomplish these."

"Peter, what you propose is very dangerous. If you should get caught, your life will be in jeopardy. I don't know if I can allow that?"

"Do you know of another way Professor? I could the one in Malfoy Manor right now, and be back within the hour. Like I said, the Bank is another issue. I have to wait for either Bellatrix or Rudolphus to make a visit."

"If you think you can get the diary from Lucius, perhaps you should go ahead, and while you are gone, we will try to find the one here. But please be careful, Peter. It is because of your bravery that we are able to accomplish so much more than any other organization."

"Thank you Madam Professor McGonagall Ma'am. You cause me to blush." And Peter smiled at her. He then left, in search of the diary, and the rest called for Daisy and left for the Room of Requirement.

Peter arrived outside of Malfoy Manor, and circled the perimeter looking for a way in that would not set off the alarms. He found a hole that was made by a gopher or another burrowing animal, and used it to gain entrance in his animagus form. He continued to enter the house in the same manner, until he made ti to the hidden room in Lucius' private study. Rather than try enter the hidden room, Peter looked for a way in in his form. He soon found a small gap in the bookcase and wall, and entered that way. Using the materials in the wall, he made hi way down, and into the room. He Changed back into himself, and started looking for the diary. Looking in the shelves, in the desk, in old trunks and boxes, but found nothing. He looked around the room, taking in everything, and then he it. A small gap behind a picture that hung above Lucius' desk. Peter pulled the picture out to find a safe. To anyone else, this might have posed a problem, but Peter was a Marauder, and if a Marauder wanted to get into something, they got into it. Peter pressed his ear to the tumbler and listened for the mechanism of the lock, to click. when it did, he turned the tumbler the other way, listening once again for the click which soon did, and then back the other way with the tumbler to hear the last click, and he pulled the safe door open. Sure enough, there was the diary. Peter transfigured an old book that was covered with dust from the bottom of one of the Chests, to look like the diary, and replaced it. Closed the door, and reset the tumbler. replaced the picture so that it stuck out just a bit. He stuck the diary in his robes, morphed back to his form, and left the building, and the grounds. He then made his way back to Hogwarts, to find his friends and all the other members of their group, sitting around what looked like a crown. Peter placed the diary down with the other two objects, looking proud of his accomplishment. which he should.

Lily pulled him into a hug, telling him how proud she was of him. The rest of the Marauders also hugged him, for which he said, "Listen guys, I appreciate what you think of me, but if I have just gotten a hug from Lily, don't even think of hugging me after it. Hell, I didn't even get a chance to enjoy it."

Peter received three smacks in the head, and then another Hug, and a kiss on the cheek from Lily. When she backed away, the three started for Peter, but was stopped by a threat from Lily with her wand. "Don't even think about it you three. Peter deserves his moment of glory, and the rewards he receives from it. Now back off." The look on the three faces was like a little kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Peter beamed at Lily for her kind treatment. She just smiled back at him.

MInerva broke there little game up, and asked about the last item unaccounted for. Gaunt's ring.

They knew it was in the Gaunt family home, but where was that exactly. It must be near Riddle Manor, but there again, where was that exactly?

Lily had an idea. "Professor, do you think Professor Dumbledore would know the location of either of these Homes? Just knowing the location of one, might find us the other."

"Even if he knew, how could we ask, without raising suspicion?"

"Leave that to me, hopefully tomorrow evening, we will know the exact locations of the last two horcruxes. Then all we have to do, is find a way to destroy them."

Remus thought for a minute, and said, "If a horcrux can be destroyed by a goblin made weapon laced with Phoenix tears, why not go to the source and ask them?"

Both Lily and Minerva slapped themselves in the forehead. "Bloody fur ball." said Lily with embarrassment. It was such an obvious answer, yet only a werewolf could think of it.

Sirius chimed in, "Why do you think we keep him around, someone has to do the thinking for us?"

Every one laughed, and and made final arrangements for meeting the next meeting, using a second detention for their reasoning, which came about due to an argument between Remus and Peter for getting them into trouble in the first place.

With ten days left to their school days, James had Lily alone when they got back to the dorm, and asked if he could speak to her in private. They went to the heads dorm where James sat Lily down, and then got down on one knee. "Lily for seven years I have tried to win your heart. For six years, you have rejected my pleas. This year for some unknown reason, you have accepted them. For that I am eternally grateful. Now I wish to make it everlasting by asking you to be my wife. Lily Marie Evans, will you Marry me?"


	6. Chapter 6

Spy in the Ointment Keeperoliver Chapter 6

The room was quiet, as two people faced each other. One was on bended knee, the other holding hands over her face. James was worried that she was insulted, and covering her shame with her hands. Lily pulled her hands away from her face, to show that she was crying. She could not believe that she had just been asked the one question she thought she would never hear. She had thought about marriage, and she knew that if any one asked it would be James. She just did not think he would ever ask.

"James, you know that I love you very much, don't you?"

"Well I was kind of hoping that you did. Please don't tell me there is a BUT, to start your next statement, because if there, I don't want to hear it."

"Very well then, but."

"I told you I didn't want to hear it, Lily!"

"I did not start my statement with but, I ended it with but. However to ease your mind just a little, my answer is a definite maybe."

"Uh, could you clear that up a little, as I don't believe you answered my question. Will you marry me, Lily Marie Evans? All it takes is a simple yes or no, no maybes allowed."

"Why do I have to be specific. Aren't women allowed to be vague in the answers. I mean look at Alice and Frank. Alice has never been specific with any of her answers, and they are still getting married, aren't they?"

"There you go again. I don't know if that is your way of telling me yes, of your way of changing the subject?"

"Well, when you figure it out, come see me, OK?"

"No need, I get the hint. I will never ask the question again. It is evident that you wish me to drop the subject altogether."

James got up off his knee, and headed for the door.

"James, You did it again. You have a tendency to misinterpret any thing that is not a clear cut answer to your questions. Now please rethink what you thought I might have been saying."

"Lils, your giving me a headache here. Why can't you give me a straight answer, instead of your mumbo jumbo?" James went to turn around, when he figured out what Lily was saying, finally. he turned again, and walked over to her, and took her in his arms. "I'll take that as a yes."

"About bloody time you idiot!", and they kissed. James then broke the kiss, and slipped something on her finger. She looked down at it. A beautiful diamond and emerald ring set in rose gold. She hugged him once again, looking at the ring on her finger as they hugged. 'I can't believe he asked.' she thought to herself.

They broke apart to go tell their friends the good news.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Graduation day had finally arrived and the student body was gathering for commencement ceremonies. Lily had been chosen as the student representative to speak.

As every one took their seat, and the room got quiet, Professor Dumbledore stood to address the Graduates. "Once again, we are gathered to send out to the world, our graduating students. Unfortunately, were doing this in the darkest of times. However there is a silver ling to these dark clouds, as this is the strongest group of Graduates to be sent out in decades, and we, the faculty are proud to say, congratulations to all of you who are assembled. Now it is my honor to present to you, your for Commencement Speaker, Miss Lily Evans." and with that, he sat down.

Lily waited for the applause to die down, before she spoke. "Faculty members, Parents, and friends, and my fellow Graduates. These are indeed dark times that we are about to enter, but do not let these times overshadow what we have accomplished. We have completed seven years of training, and withstood the loss of family members, friends and fellow students, and yet we are stronger for knowing these people gave their lives so that we can carry on. I would like to take a moment of your time to remember one of these individuals. A fellow student who is also a family member of another student. Regulas Black, brother of Sirius, died recently, of unknown causes.

His body was never found, but we believe it to be true, by his own words. He died fighting his own devils, as he believed in ideals, he soon found false. I hope he is in a happier place with the people he loves. Let us bow our heads in prayer." There was silence for a moment. Then Lily started again, "Now let us move on with our lives, and become the individuals we were trained to be, whether it is a healer, auror, professor or shop owner. What ever the future hold for us, let us embrace this, and do what ever it is we chose with the utmost of our abilities, and show the world that we mean business."

The assembled students stood up and cheered for their themselves, and turned to their neighbors and hugged them and the turned around them and hugged their other neighbors.

James walked out of the crowd, and took Lily in his arms and Hugged and kissed her, to the cat-calls and wolf whistles of their fellow students, in particular, Sirius, Remus and Peter. They all joined together in a group hug.

They were then approached by Professor McGonagall, and Professor Flitwick. "We wish to congratulate all of you, and wish for you to join us in celebration this evening." Commented Professor Flitwick.

Peter answered for every one, "Thank you Professor, we would be delighted to join you in celebration. Would six o'clock be too early, as we have to get up early in order to get ready to leave?"

"That will be fine Mr. Pettigrew, We will see you all at six, then."

They all went their separate ways, with Lily and James headed for the lake. They were stopped by Severus Snape along the way, "Lily , if I might have a word with you for a moment, in private if I may?"

James started to protest, when Lily placed a calming hand on his chest, and said, "It will be alright James, Severus would never hurt me." And she walked into a vacant classroom with Severus.

"Lily, I wish to apologize for my actions that day by the lake. I was upset at that fool Black. and the equally stupid friend of his Potter. I lashed out at you, when you were only trying help me. I am ashamed of my actions, and wish to part, knowing that you may see it in your heart to forgive me?"

"Sev, what you said hurt me back then. As time went by, I forgot all about it. However, what you have done to yourself since then, I can not forgive. I know you have given your self to the dark Lord and His way of thinking, and that is wrong. He is killing people Severus, how can you justify that? How can you believe in some one that is so heartless that he enjoys killing just by the act of killing? Is that what you want to become, a killer, a raper of women and children? That is not the Severus Snape I knew. You could never be the Severus I once knew again. He is dead to me."

"Yes, I have become what you say, but I have never killed anyone. I am to be his Potions Master, and an informant. That is all he is asking of me. You know that I could never do those things you said. We all have to take sides during these times, and I made my choice. I may not believe in his method of achieving his goals, but I believe that he will, in the end, be victorious, and I wish to be a part of this. Is that so wrong, to want to be able to come out on top. Come with me Lily, and share in the glory that will soon be ours. We could live in peace while in his grace. Join me as my wife, Lily. Please say you will marry me, as I love you very much?"

"Severus, do you see this ring on my hand? This is a ring of commitment to another individual. I love this individual, very much, but even if I did not have this commitment, I could never marry into the life you chose. It is against everything I believe in. I am sorry Severus. I once cared for you dearly, but your choice of lifestyle, turned you bitter, and uncaring. I believe that you did love me once, but now you fear being alone. Again, I am sorry, not for my answer, but for you. You chose the way you live, but it will be without me. This is goodbye Severus." and with that, she turned and left.

Severus watched, as the only person he ever loved departed. He was not angry, but sad. He knew what her answer was going to be, but he had to try and get her back. It was the only way to protect her from what was coming. The war was soon to escalate, and she was bound to be in the middle of it. He felt it was the only way to keep her from getting hurt. He failed and was now going to watch as Lily had to pay the consequences. She did not know of the traitor in the friends she was traveling with. It will be a sad moment when she has to pay for this betrayal.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

That evening the celebration between the Marauders and the Professors was a short one, as it was just to set up an schedule for meeting during the coming holidays. They only had one Horcrux left to gather, as the Diadem was an easy one to find, after the disillusionment charm had been broken by Professor Flitwick, on the cabinet that it was hidden in. The next step was for them to contact the Goblins, and find a weapon to destroy the Dark Objects. Lily had explained her meeting with Severus to all the gathered members, and was relieved that they took it so calmly. She thought that James and Sirius would go on a rampage and threaten to kill him, but they were willing to accept his feelings for the beautiful Gryffindor as they all felt the same way towards her. It was understandable to fall for someone you had known for as long as Severus knew her. Longer then any of the Marauders had known her.

The students bid farewell to the Professors, promising to see them in five days, with an answer from the Goblins.

They made their way back to the Gryffindor dorm, and settled in for the evening. Lily and James in the Head Dorm. They settled in on the couch, and cuddled, with James stealing kisses occasionally, until they both fell, asleep on the couch. That was where the Marauders found them in the morning, all comfortable wrapped in each others arms, until Sirius felt it was time for a little payback. He transformed a table lamp. into a bucket. He filled the bucket with water using the aguamenti spell, then put a freezing charm on it, levitated it over the sleeping couple and attempted to dump it on them. However, Lily had awakened while he was doing the preparations on his prank, and waited for the right moment, and reversed the spell, causing it to dump on Sirius. He stood there with a look of shock on his face at the reversal of his prank, and shivering from the unexpected cold shower. Lily laughed at her friend, causing James to wake up. It didn't take long for James to realize that Sirius was counter pranked by his adorable soon to be wife. The two were laughing, when Peter and Remus walked into the room to see Sirius soaking wet, and Lily and James laughing at the sight. The two newcomers shook their heads and said they would meet them in the great hall for breakfast,

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

During the train ride back, it was decided that Remus and Sirius would be the ones to go to Gringotts and ask about the weapon they needed. Peter asked if he could go in his animagus form, to see if there was anyway to get into the LeStrange vault. Everyone thought that was a good idea, so it was agreed upon.

The next morning after breakfast, the three made their way to Diagon Alley, and to a secluded spot in Florish and Botts, so that Peter could change into the rat, and hide in Remus' pocket.

They then made their way to Gringotts, but were sidetracked when to their utter disbelief, Bellatrix came striding up the steps and stopped to glare at her cousin. "What are you doing here cousin, with this mixed blood? Are you here to make a deposit, did you find a sickle somewhere, and hope to make a huge amount of money in interest on it." While she was teasing him, Peter left Remus' pocket, and scurried up Bella's robes and hid in her pocket. When she was done taunting Sirius, she marched into the bank, wanting entrance to her vault. Sirius and Remus smiled at each other, and walked over to a teller, and asked to speak a supervisor. They were shown into an office, occupied by Ragnok, the Director of the Bank.

"Director Ragnok, sir, My name is Sirius Black, and this is Remus Lupin."

"How do you do gentlemen, what is it that I can do for your today?"

Sirius continued to speak for the two, and it stayed that way, as he knew more of the Goblins ways than Remus did. "Well sir, we would like to know if sold special weapons to your patrons?

There is a particular type we are looking to purchase."

"It is not the custom of the bank to sell our weapons to our patrons, but we have been known to do so for special purposes. What is it you are looking for?"

"We are looking for a weapon that is imbibed with either Basilisk venom, or Phoenix tears."

Ragnok looked at them with a concerned look on his face. "Would you be able to tell me why you would be needing these particular type of weapons? Before you answer, I know of only one reason why you would need these particular weapons. If you could just shake your head yes or no to my questions, you will not be breaking any trust you might have with any one else. If it for the reason I believe, then the weapon will not be for sale. I also want you to know, that I will be able to tell the difference between the truth and a lie. Good, you both agree. Does this need have anything to do with Horcruxes?" They both nodded yes. "Excellent, now do these horcruxes belong to Lord Voldemort?" The two looked at each other, and then back to Ragnok, and Sirius spoke.

"Master Ragnok, it is evident that you know more about these things then we do. Yes to both your Questions. The only way that the Dark Lord can be defeated is if these items are destroyed."

"Items, you mean there are more than one?"

"Yes sir, there are five. We are currently in the possession of four of them, and are trying to get the fifth one."

"Where is the location of this fifth one?"

"It is in your bank,Sir, in the LaStrange vault."

"You were not going to try and break into the vault were you?"

"Well, not exactly."

"What do you mean by that?"

"If you don't mind sir, we would rather not say, how we were going to do it. Let us just say, breaking in was not one of our options."

"I am sorry Mr. Black, but that is not a viable answer. either you break in, or you have one of the LaStrange's escort you in, and I can promise you that is not about to happen."

"So you are saying that if one of us were to enter the vault escorted by a LaStrange, it would not be considered breaking and entering?"

"Yes that would be true, but I can truthfully say, that neither LaStrange would be willing to do that, and if the LaStrange in question were to be forcefully made to take you there, it would be noticed, and stopped, before it could happen, and charges would be brought against you."

At that time, there was a knock on the door, and a guard entered the office.

"I thought I told you we were not to be disturbed?"

"Yes sir, but there is a gentleman here that wishes to enter?"

"Who is it"

"He says his name is Peter Pettigrew, and he is with the two gentlemen in your office."

"Very well, send him in."

Peter entered, and had a big smile on his face.

Remus almost jumped out of chair to hug Peter, "You have it don't you, Peter?"

Peter was about to stop Remus from saying anything, When Sirius stepped in, "Peter, this is Director Ragnok, and in order for us to acquire what we need, we had to tell him the truth. He knows the whole story. So, do you have it?"

The grin came back to Peter's face, "Yes, Pads, Moony, I have it." and he pulled the cup from his pocket.

Ragnok then asked, "How is it you were able to get into the LaStrange vault, and retrieve this item? We had no alarm go off to alert us of a break in"

"Excuse me sir, I did not break in, I was brought in by Mrs. LeStrange herself."

"I must say, you are a very resourceful group. Now as for the weapon you desire, I am afraid it is not for sale."

Sirius about lost, after all they went through, and Peter putting his life on the line, this Goblin had the nerve to tell them they could not purchase the weapon they needed to destroy the Horcruxes.

Remus did his best to calm down his friend, and finally got him settled. "Excuse me sir, is there an alternative, such as renting a weapon for say a week?"

"That is a possibility, but the rental fee would be high, 100 galleons a day, plus we would have to have a Goblin there with you at all times, to ensure it's return."

"We agree to this, plus give 300 galleons to the Goblin for his trouble." added Sirius.

"That is more than necessary, but I will agree to this transaction." Ragnok pushed a button on his desk, and a voice on the other end said "Yes sir?"

"Griphook, can you come in here please?"

Griphook must have been standing outside the door, as fast as he made it in there. "Yes sir. how can I help you?"

"Yes please get to our trophy room and retrieve Heindrik the Strong's Battle Axe if you would."

And Griphook was gone, and back within a minute, carrying a large battle axe, three times bigger the the Goblin. "Griphook, you are to escort these gentlemen to their residents, with the Axe, and stay with them until they are finished with it. Gentlemen, just so that you know it is safe, this axe is embedded with Phoenix tears. I fear the use of Basilisk venom for this venture. As this is Thursday, the Axe must be returned on next Thursday by this time. We will take the agreed upon amount from your vault Mr. Black, and make sure that Griphook receives his three hundred Galleons, for his participation."

And with that, the beginning of the end of Lord Voldemort Has started.


	7. Chapter 7

Spy in the Ointment Keeperoliver Chapter 7

When Sirius, Remus and Peter returned, the reception was well received. Not only did they have the means to destroy the Horcruxes, they finally had all of the evil objects. Lily had contacted Minerva, and had joined Lily, in expectation of the returnees. It was decided that each one bar Peter would destroy a Horcrux. They did not want Peter involved, in case of a spell that would implicate him. Sirius was first, and picked up the Locket. He was about to bring the Battle Axe down on it when a vision of Marlene was show, saying that she knew he didn't really love her, as if he destroyed the locket, he was destroying their relationship. Sirius fought the feelings off, and brought the Axe down on the locket, creating a large flash, and a black spectre rising out of the Locket, and dissipating into the air. Sirius was sweating, when he passed the axe onto Minerva.

Minerva took the Diadem from the collection, and brought the Axe up to bring it down on the Crown, but saw an image of Rowena rise up and say, "You would destroy a symbol of one of the houses of Hogwarts? A symbol that has been lost these thousands of years. You a Professor of Hogwarts, would destroy the last link to one of it's founders? Surely you are not that cruel as to do away with something that could give it's wearer brilliance beyond comparison. Think of the knowledge that could be gathered if you were to put it on." Minerva was about to put down the Axe, when she had a surge of courage, and slammed the Axe down on the Diadem, releasing the Flash, and the dark image of the soul. Minerva cried for what she had done, but knew that if someone had put the Diadem on, he or she would have been controlled by Voldemort. She passed the Axe on to James.

James took the weapon, and picked up the cup of Helga Hufflepuff. He looked at it for a minute, then turned as if he were leaving. He then spun around, bringing the Axe down on the cup, destroying the cup and releasing the blinding light and the dark shadow from it's home. He did not want to give a chance for the Horcrux to change his mind. He then passed the Axe to Lily, and she took the Diary from the two remaining Horcruxes.

She looked down on the Diary, wondering what to expect when she tried to destroy it. As she lifted the Axe to get into position, an image of a 16 year old Tom Riddle rose out from the book, and asked, "What are you doing, lovely lady? Why are you trying to hurt me. I have done nothing to you? All this is, is a memoir of my time in Hogwarts. It means nothing to anyone but me. All I am is an orphan, that did not know I was a wizard, until my eleventh birthday. I am nothing to you, yet you wish to destroy it, thus me also? Surely a woman as beautiful as you can see fit to let this pass without destroying mere notes, written in a journal, by a muggle born wizard. Can I not influence you to put down your weapon and reconsider your plan?" Lily brought down the Axe, before he could go on, and the image exploded into an array of colors, and A black shape rose from the book, and was absorbed into the air. Letting out a breath, she passed the Axe onto Remus, and he took the ring, and lifted the Axe.

The image coming out of the ring, was an image of a werewolf , Fenrir Grayback to be specific. It snarled at Remus and said, "Coward, can't you face me like a man. You have to hide behind these other cowards, for protection. You are a discredit to both races. You are not a Werewolf, you are a Hyena. You don't have the backbone to face me head to head, without your cronies to help you. Is that a streak of yellow running down your back? It must be, because you there is no courage running through your body, only fear. Did you soil yourself, you wretch? The smell of fear is rolling of you like fog through a valley." Remus had had enough. He brought the Axe down on the Ring. The flash this time was far brighter that the other four, and the darkness that rose from it smaller, almost like a baby, which soon passed from existence. Remus placed the business end of the Axe on the floor, leaned on the handle for support.

The seven people in the room looked at each other, with somber looks on their faces, and then they all broke out with grins. They had done it. As they were about to gather for a hug, Lily stopped and looked down at the ring, and saw that it had cracked open, and a stone fell out. A green stone, that was transparent. She picked it, and looked at it up close. She turned it in her hands to look at it on all sides, trying to figure out what it was. After the third turn, there was another blinding flash. Six wands were drawn pointed at the light. Standing there after the light dimmed, were Lily's mom and dad. Lily couldn't believe her eyes. She ran over to hug them, and realized they were astral images. She stood back, crying, wiping her eyes, she talked to them for a minute telling them how much she missed them. They told her how they missed her. She went to wipe her eyes again, but scratched herself with the stone, so she dropped it, and the images were gone. Lily was at her nerves ends. Where had they gone. " Mom, Dad, come back please, I didn't get to say good-bye.

Please come back, I love you both so much." Lily went to James, and cried into his chest, while he held her.

James looked to Minerva and asked, "What was that, where did they come from?"

"I have no idea James, they just appeared out of no where. I doubt if even Albus could tell you what happened. I will ask him about it, though."

While they were talking, Lily picked the stone up, and slipped it in her pocket. She would see if she could get it to do it again later.

Griphook stopped Lily before she left the room, and told her, "Miss Evans, it is not good to dwell on the dead. They are at peace, and to disturb them from that would make them very sad. The Resurrection Stone is not evil, but it is not a good thing either. After all, look what it did to it's previous owner?"

"What is it Mr. Griphook. I seem to remember the the Resurrection Stone from somewhere?"

"It is something I would rather not talk about, Miss Evans. If you can not remember it, it is best to stay that way. Perhaps in the future, you will come across it's meaning, but I must ask, that you do not attempt to use it again. Your parents will not be happy."

"Thank you Griphook. I will try to remember your words. I will get your weapon for you so that you may take it back." and Lily went to Remus, and took the weapon from him and brought it back.

Griphook said his goodbyes, and departed, thinking that was the easiest 300 Galleons he ever made. Plus he witnessed the return of the Resurrection Stone, one of the three Deathly Hallows. Merlin help us, if Voldemort ever finds them. To become the Master of Death would be the end of the wizarding world.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Three months later, The Marauders were asked to join the Order of the Phoenix, by Albus. Attacks by The Dark Lord were stepped up, and the toll on the Order was terrible. Just recently, they had lost The McKinnons and Fabian and Gideon Prewitt. The loss of Marlene was devastating to Sirius, as he really was falling for her. Samantha Abercrombie was also killed during a visit to Diagon Alley, when the Death Eaters attacked. This was a blow to Remus, as she was one of the few that saw him as friend rather than as a Werewolf.

James and Lily decided to get married in the Fall of 1979, and got pregnant in December of the same year. The Marauders were over the hill happy for the couple. However the feeling was short lived, as they began seeing less and less of each other. It seemed someone was always on assignment for the Order, except for Lily. Albus thought it was a good idea for her and James to move to less populated muggle area of England. James remembered a cottage that was left to him in Godric's Hollow, that was owned by the Peverills, relatives of the Potters. James being that last living relative of either family, became the new owner. After they had moved in, James received a floo call from Albus, asking if he could enter their house. Albus was concerned for the safety of Lily, and asked James to not volunteer for any more missions. It seems that the Order was getting new members in, and James was not needed to do these missions anymore. He was to become a Reserve member of the Phoenix.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

On July 31st, 1980, Harry James Potter was born at 11:59 PM. He was 20 inches long, weighed 7lbs 3ozs, hard black hair. He was the spitting image of James except for his emerald green eyes, which took after Lily. James and Lily had made Sirius the God-father and Alice Longbottom his God-Mother. Remus and Peter could not make it for the birth. Remus was trying to persuade the Werewolves to join the light side. Peter was doing things both for Dumbledore, and Voldemort. Voldemort has still not asked him to kill, but he has been used to torture people, and he disliked that to no end. He would often go home and get drunk when he had to do these acts of regret. What Peter could not understand, was the way that Severus Snape was acting. He would show up for the DE meetings, and stay in the background. He was never asked to do anything, and never volunteered to do anything. He was never asked to stay behind, and never approached by the Dark Lord. However this night, Severus asked to speak to the dark Lord when the Meeting came to end. Peter left, and was going to find a place to change, but was diverted by Lucius, who wished to see him for a second. It was a trivial matter that was a waste of time, and cost Peter a chance to find out what Severus wanted to tell Voldemort.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Albus had just interviewed Sybil Trelawney for the post of Divination Professor, when she made the prophecy. She had stated the first two lines, when he heard a ruckus outside the door. He didn't quite catch all of the Prophecy, when she stropped, and asked the Professor, if she got the job. To protect her, Albus gave her the job. He knew for the most part she was at the most, a terrible seer, but if what he heard was true, she needed the protection of Hogwarts.

As he left, he stopped and asked his brother, Aberforth, what the commotion was all about, and he said, "Sorry Albus, but I caught Mr. Snape outside your door, listening in on your conversation. I grabbed him and threw him out. I hope that was alright?"

"That was fine Aberforth. He was to be interviewed for the Potions Professor position, But I will talk to him later. You didn't hear what was being said in the room did you?"

"Na, to busy hauling the young guy off, and there was too much noise coming from the bar area."

"Oh well, thank you Abe, for your help. I will talk with you later, maybe I'll come around for a couple rounds Tuesday. With school getting ready to start up, I won't have much time to chit chat. Talk to you later Abe." and he left, to go back to Hogwarts, and retrieve the memory, and record and store it for prosperity.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Christmas time had arrived, and the Potters were able to have all the Marauders there for Christmas dinner and the opening of presents. Harry enjoyed the time that the Marauders were there, their attention was always on Harry, and he loved all of their Animagus forms, but especially Wormtail. as he could pick him up and cuddle with him. Peter also loved the feeling of love that Harry transmitted through hugs. Not that harry didn't like Padfoot or Prongs, because they always gave him rides. It was just that he couldn't pick them up and hold them. And he never saw Moony in his animal form, or mommy. He still loved them though, they just weren't as fun to play with.

Wormy would crawl up on Harry's shoulder and go to sleep, tickling Harry's ear with his whiskers, as he breathed. This was a favorite moment for Harry. Most of the time, Peter wasn't sleeping, he just did it knowing Harry loved it, and to tell the truth, Peter enjoy the closeness that he and Harry showed. Wormy would sneak into the kitchen, and take two cookies, and bring them back to Harry, and they would eat their cookie, with Wormy sitting on Harry's lap.

For some reason, lately, Albus has not been using the Marauders for any of his missions, and it was kind of boring for them. They have been spending a lot of time together. They would go out for walks to the park, out for ice cream or dinner. This went on for six months, when Albus sent them a message via Fawkes. {Do not leave your house for any reason. Danger is a foot. I will tell you what is going on, but it may not be for a couple of days. Keep all of your friends close.}

They all did not like the sound of this.


	8. Chapter 8

Spy in the Ointment Keeperoliver Chapter 8

It has been three days, since Albus sent the message for the Marauders and Lily to stay indoors. The five were getting very nervous, and Peter was absolutely certain it had to do with Severus' meeting with Voldemort. He has yet to tell the rest, because of his uncertainty, until now. However, he wanted to wait until the Professor made his announcement, before he said anything.

Fawkes made another appearance, to the Marauders, stating that Albus will be by that afternoon, at 4PM, and for them to remain inside. Harry was pleased that his friends were staying, and it was because of Harry, that everyone maintained their sanity. He was a joy to be around. His birthday was in two days, and they haven't been able to get out to get him anything. Sirius tried to get out as Padfoot, but Lily put a restraining spell on him making it impossible to get out. He pouted for about two hours after that, but 10 minutes of Harry time cured him of it.

Remus and Lily were never at a loss for things to do. James swore, if it wasn't for eating, sleeping, peeing, and pooping, they would never come out of the library.

At 4PM on the dot, Albus came through the floo. He had everyone sit down. "James, Lily, I have some terrible news. I was interviewing a see for the position for Divination Professor, while answering my questions, she made a prophecy. I will not restate it word for word, but it did say that the one to defeat the Dark Lord, will be born as the Seventh month dies, Born to those who have thrice defied him. It was about that time that a ruckus was heard outside our door, and I missed the rest of the prophecy. However, I was able to retrieve it from my memory, as it was buried in my subconscious. It said that he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not, and that neither can live while the other survives. It believed that the first part of the prophecy was heard by a follower of Voldemort, and reported it to him. It has taken some time, but I believe that he now knows that only two babies fit into that category. Alice and Frank Longbottom's son Neville. and young Harry. I suggest that we place a Fidelius Charm on your house and for me to be your secret keeper. This will ensure the protection of yourselves and Harry."

It was agreed that a Fidelius was necessary, however, the secret keeper had to be one of the Marauders. James thought that Sirius should be the secret keeper, and Sirius thought that Remus should be the secret keeper. Albus sat there as they continued to bicker, but was more interested in the meeting going on between Lily and Peter. Albus had never seen Lily interact with Peter like this before. It was good to see that she accepted Peter as well as she has. Albus always thought that Peter needed someone strong to guide him through school, and now life. He knew it was just a friendship between the two, but the trust that Peter was showing in Lily, was beyond what he would have expected from these two. His curiosity was peeked, and he had to ask. "Lily, is there something you and Peter would like to share with us? You seem so distant from the rest, and you and Peter are dealing with this better than I would have expected?"

Lily whispered in Peter's ear again, and he nodded his agreement. "Albus, you did not mention who it was that was outside your room, the night the prophecy was made, is there a reason for this?"

"I'm afraid there is Lily. If I were to tell you who it was, I am afraid that our young Marauders would be out for blood, and I cannot chance them getting hurt or killed just because they want revenge. It must remain a secret, for your own protection."

"Professor, would it be possible for us to get Professor McGonagall, and Flitwick here, as well as Alastor Moody, and Amelia Bones? I think it is time for us to do something about our future." Peter asked.

Peter felt pressure in his head, and knew that Dumbledore was using legilamency. He threw a look at the Professor, and said, "I now know why Lily did not trust you."

Albus felt like he had failed the daughter that he never had, as that was his feelings toward Lily. She had been his favorite student, the entire seven years she attended Hogwarts. To know that she did not trust him, hurt worse than a Cruciatus curse. "I am sorry Mr. Pettigrew, but old habits die hard. Your shields were very strong, and I never made it past them. I was curious as to why you wanted that this particular group in attendance. They are not necessary for the Fidelius to be set, although Filius would be considered one of the best at putting it up. But why Minerva, Amelia and Alastor?"

"Albus, I know you like to be in control of anything that has to do with The Dark Lord. However you are not the only one concerned for the safety of wizards and muggles everywhere." Lily answered.

"Very well, but will I be allowed to share, what you have to say to this group?"

"That, Albus, is what we have to discuss. Every one has to agree, or you will not be a part of it. It is for the best that as few people know what it is we are to discuss. If all agree, you will be brought up to date. Is that alright with you, Albus?"

"If this secret is as important as you say, then I agree. I will summon all you have asked to be here."

Albus went to the floo, and within 15 minutes, every one was in attendance. Lily asked Albus to step into the kitchen, while they discussed her thoughts. She set up silencing charms and barriers to be left alone for the next few minutes.

Lily brought them up to date about the prophecy, and the the use of the Fidelius Charm. Her and Peter then asked them if they should let Albus in on their plans. Peter told them of what he and Lily had discussed, and they were in shock at what they had suggested. If it failed, too many people would be murdered. However if it succeeded, the end of The Dark Lord was close at hand. Was it worth the risk, yes, but at the same time, the cost may be too much. And to bring Albus in this late in the game was very risky. He was too much of an unknown factor. Lily tried to tell them that his power, could be the deciding factor in the final showdown with the Dark Lord. Every one agreed with this point, but were still not overly anxious in letting him in their plans. Finally after 20 minutes, they agreed to let Albus in on their plans. Lily lowered her spells and went into the kitchen, where Albus was sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea.

"Albus, it has been decided that you should become aware of our plans, and hope that you will help us to the final defeat of Voldemort. If you would please join us in the living room, we will begin our preparations."

Albus joined them in the living room, and sat down to get caught up on their little spy network. He was amazed at what they had accomplished, particularly the Horcruxes. He had felt that Tom had created a Horcrux, but to have created five, was beyond comprehension. When the group was done with their explaination, they let the Professor make his comments.

"What you have related to me, is far more than than the Order, and I have been able to accomplish. You have done me proud, knowing that you have decided to take matters into your own hands because of a stubborn old man and his set ways. Do you have any idea as to how you will get Tom into position for his demise?"

Peter spoke up now, "We do Professor. I believe we could lure him here if I were made the secret keeper, and pass it on to him. I would tell him the best time and date to set up his raid. I think we should set up for about 2 months, so that we can prepare, say around Halloween. I think that would be plenty of time set the stage."

"I agree Mr. Pettigrew, that should be sufficient. Now, since we are being honest with each other, I should tell you who it was that heard the prophecy."

"That will not be necessary, Albus." said Lily, "We already know that it was Severus Snape that heard it. He approached Voldemort at the last meeting, and asked to speak to him alone. Peter attempted to listen in on the conversation, but was sidetracked by Lucius Malfoy. When you told us about the prophecy, and how someone had heard the first part, we knew who it was."

"Very well then, perhaps we should set up the Fidelius, and a few other spells, so as not to make it too obvious for the Dark Lord to see that it could be a trap."

The Fidelius was made, with Peter being the secret keeper, and wards were put in place, to make it look like it was a serious attempt to keep the DE and the Dark Lord out.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Harry's birthday was the last happy moment the close family would have for quite a while. Sirius had gotten Harry a child's broom. Remus had gotten him a stuffed wolf, charmed to howl during the full moon, and any time you squeezed his foot. James and Lily had gotten him clothes and toys. and Peter had him some children bedtime stories, both magical and muggle, to include the Tales of Beedle the Bard. Peter would read to him every night, and Harry looked forward to this every night. Harry and Peter were becoming inseparable, which made Sirius a little jealous, after all he was Harry's godfather. But he would never do anything to change what was happening.

Peter was not called to The Dark Lord, until the first week in October. This was it, this was the time to set the trap. He was to tell Voldemort of the two children that the prophecy proclaimed, but his thoughts were that the best choice would be Harry Potter, as Neville Longbottom was thought to be a squib, as he showed no sign of him being a wizard. Tom was taking no chances though, so he set up two raids for 31 October. One on the Longbottom residence, led by Bella and Lucius, and one on the Potter residence, led by himself and Peter. Once again, Severus approached the Dark Lord. "My Lord, if you would please. I don't care what you do to Potter and his brat, but I ask that you spare the woman Lily. She use to mean something to me, and I would like to know that I did my best to protect her."

"What is this Severus, are you showing weakness for the enemy? You know how I feel about half bloods and mudbloods, Why should I show mercy to this mudblood, when I have never shown it before?"

"My Lord, it is just that I would Like her as a play thing. She is not necessarily important to me, it is just that she once showed me kindness."

"What you ask is a problem Severus. If I were to show weakness every time I take part in a raid, I would no longer be feared. If I were to do this, it best be the last time I hear from anyone that they want someone spared. I will try to spare her, but it will only be a weak attempt. If she puts up any sort of a struggle, she will die like the rest. Is that understood?"

Severus bowed to the Dark Lord, and dsid, "Yes my Lord, I understand completely." The meeting ended, and every one went their separate ways.

Severus made it back to Hogwarts, and asked to see Albus right away. Albus told him to enter, and Severus told him everything that transpired. He promised that if Dumbledore protected Lily from Voldemort, he would continue to be his spy in the Dark Lords ranks. He did not care what happened to Potter and his brat, but Lily must survive.

Albus was angry at the thought of Severus being so uncaring toward a child. He did not know Harry, except that he was a Potter, and therefore he hated him. "Severus, are you so uncaring as to not have any feelings towards an infant. You are carrying this hatred of James too far. I will try to protect Lily, but not if the choice is between her and Harry. He is my main concern. Now go, I have things to do, as I am sure you have also."

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Peter had been called one more time to The Dark Lord, to confirm that Halloween was the best time for this raid. Peter told Voldemort of the tradition of Halloween, with kids going around from house to house, collecting candy, cookies, pop corn, and other goodies. Voldemort thought that this was a perfect cover for his raid, as every one would be dressed up in costumes, and he would not stand out, drawing unwanted attention. Yes, this was going to work out just fine.

James and Lily were set in the living room, talking as if they were unaware of what was going on around them. What wasn't seem were the twenty Order members that were disillusioned, including Albus. It was nearly 9PM, when a blast blew the door of it's hinges, and caused James and Lily to jump up in a protective stance. Voldemort walked through to see the couple facing him, with wands drawn.

"Do you two actually consider your self good enough to face me. Peter, come in here and take care of this woman, while I take care of this annoying wizard."

Peter came in, and mouthed sorry to Lily, and through a cutting curse at her, which she used a protego charm to deflect it. The spells were flying around, and still the order members made no attempt to show themselves. Finally, Voldemort said, "Enough!" and he raised his wand and set a blasting curse to James, which sent him flying across the room, slamming him against the wall, and knocking him out. "Peter you are a useless wizard, can't even defeat a mudblood witch. "Avada Kadarva!" He yelled in the direction of Lily, but it never reached her, as someone jumped in front of her and took the curse. Lily screamed as the form of Albus Dumbledore sagged to the floor, the twinkle in his eye now gone forever. Harry screamed as well, as the noise was getting loud, and he knew people were getting hurt. Voldemort saw Harry, and a smile drew across his face "Ah the person I most wanted to meet tonight. You are not long for this world little one."

Peter stepped between Harry and Voldemort, and pleaded for mercy for the young boy. "What is this Peter? I told you I would not show any more pity towards my victims. Crucio! Do not come between me and my victim again. Now little Potter, time for you to die." And once again Peter jumped between Voldemort and Harry. "Avada Kadarva!" Harry yelled "Woomy!" And Peter was blown out of the way of the curse, and it hit Harry in the head, but bounced of, and went flying back to Voldemort. With a look of fear and shock, Voldemort took the blow in the chest, and for the first time, he felt his life leaving him. He knew this time he was dead. Somehow, they had found his protection and destroyed them. Voldemort collapsed to the floor, and was never to move again. Harry had somehow Sent the curse back to Voldemort, and still lived. The Death Eaters that had arrived with Voldemort, were defeated and collected for prison. It seems that another raid had been sent against Alice and Frank Longbottom. This went worse then Voldemort Fiasco. Both Bella and Lucius were killed, along with five other death eaters. It seems that Alastor was not as forgiving as Albus. He had also made it clear to the people that accompanied him, that if they were against killing, then they need not go on the mission. The Death Eaters that were captured, were sent to Azkaban, to await trial.

Lily was kneeling at the side of Albus Dumbledore, Tears staining her face. He had taken a Killing curse for her. He had sacrificed him self for her safety. She looked up at James and Peter, "Why?  
Why did he do it? He took the curse as if he was meant to do it, like that was what he was there for." Then she looked to Harry, and saw blood dripping from his forehead. "HARRY! My baby. What happened, why is Harry bleeding, Peter?"

Peter was holding Harry protectively against his chest, crying in his hair. "He saved me Lily. He somehow pushed me out of the way of a killing curse, and it struck him in the head." He was shaking violently as he said this, and Harry reached up and put his hand on Peter's face.

"Woomy OK?"

"Yes, my beautiful boy, Woomy is fine thanks to you."

James was just coming to on the other side of the room, and Sirius and Remus were coming back into the house, after helping to round up the rest of the Death Eaters. They took in the scene. Albus lying still on the floor, Peter holding the bleeding Harry, and Lily kneeling over the corpse of Albus Dumbledore. It was not a pretty sight.

James asked what happened, and Lily and Peter each explained their experience. James said, "We should tell the public, that it was Albus that defeated Voldemort. It would make him the hero, and save Harry from the pressure of being the only survivor of the killing curse. Maybe Albus wasn't the perfect leader, but he was the perfect person to have here this evening."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED

DEFEATED BY THE GREATEST

WIZARD OF OUR AGE, OR ANY

ERA IN THE HISTORY OF MAGIC

In a bold attempt to rid himself of his worst enemy, He Who Must Not Be Named, other wise known as Lord Voldemort, was defeated. He died at the hands of Albus Dumbledore, who unfortunately also died. It was a fierce battle that lasted a little more than an hour. In a similar incident, two other Death Eaters, Bellatrix LaStrange and Lucius Malfoy were killed when they attacked The home of Frank and Alice Longbottom. All totaled, there were thirty Death Eaters killed or captured.

A great evil has been removed thanks to the daring Young men and women of the Order of the Phoenix, and the Auror division of the Ministry of Magic. Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE, has assumed temporary role of Minister of Magic in place of the previous minister, who has turned up missing. Wonder what's going on there?

Other people that should be recognized for the events that took place, are James and Lily Potter, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Kingley Shacklebolt, and Peter Pettigrew. If not for the courage these fine young wizards, our world would still be under the influence of Lord Voldemort.

The life of Albus Dumbledore, and a list of his accomplishments will be found on page two, more on this story on page three, and a list of people that took place in last nights battle will be on page five.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Two weeks after the battle, things were starting to settle down, and it seemed like heaven to be able to walk around, without the threat of death looming around every corner. Peter had become more friendly with Delilah, and Sirius became the Don Juan of the wizarding world, and Remus was making friends with Sirius cousin who was a third year at Hogwarts. Yes he was older, but they got along so good, that Sirius just turned his head the other way, when they were together. James and Lily learned that they were going to become parents for the second time. Life was looking up for the friends. It seems that because of the rules of battle, the spoils were to go to the victors. James had said to give his share to the widow and Orphan relief fund that was set up after the war, by Minister Bones. Sirius also gave up his share, while Peter and Remus decided to keep their share, as they were not as well off as James and Sirius. They still received enough to keep them well off for the rest of their lives.

Narcissa had approached Sirius about being let back into the Black family, as there was no where else for her to go. Malfoy Manor had been confiscated, and cleaned out of all the dark magic that was stored there, which was a lot. This had been supervised by Arthur Weasley, being made head of the Magical Objects and Black objects Dept. The Potters, Blacks, Lupins and Pettigrews became friends with the Weasleys, and were known to visit them at there home called the Burrow for some unknown reason, and Harry, Draco, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny grew up to become good friends. They were also joined by Neville Longbottom.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

July 31, 1991, Harry received a letter from Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, congratulating him on his acceptance into Hogwarts School of Witch and Wizardry. Draco, Ron and Neville also received their letters. Ginny had been very upset when she didn't receive one.

Harry was ready to start his life at Hogwarts.

Severus was still serving his time at Azkaban, a life sentence, when a letter came to him from Lily Potter.

Dear Sev:

Please bear with us, as we have found evidence that proves you were spying for the Order of the Phoenix, against Tom Riddle. It may take a week or so, but you will be freed. I am sorry for the time you have spent there, but a memory from Albus has just been found in the Hogwarts vault at Gringotts.

Minerva has reserved a spot for you on the roster for the Professorship for Potions. I hope this is agreeable with you. Please take care of yourself Sev. I know that we drifted apart, but I still care for you, in a sisterly way. Please do not take this as any other relationship. I love James, as well as Harry and Samantha. Yes Sev, I also have a daughter. She is a spitting image of me, except for her eyes, which are her fathers.

I hope you are able to visit us when you are released, so that we can try to mend the friendship we once had.

Yours truly,

Lily Potter

It was one week to the day that Severus Snape became a free man. He swore to anyone who would listen, that he would do anything in his power to pay the Potters back for their help in getting his release. He was a changed man. He was no longer the loner. The outcast, the person who would insult you with just a glare.

He flooed to Minerva's office to see if she still wanted him back as Potions Professor. She did, which was fine with Horace, because he had been wanting to retire for the past six years.

Things were now in place for the Marauders, second generation. Look out Minnie, here we come.

A/N: This concludes the story Spy in the Ointment. I have really enjoyed writing this story, and I hope you, the readers enjoyed it as well. There will be a follow up story, as yet untitled, and will start at the conclusion of the Alliance of the Light. I look forward to hearing from you, and your thoughts of this short but, in my humble opinion, brilliant tale. I have not seen too many stories where Peter was a good person, and I hope I did him justice. I am sorry if I upset some people because of the friendship I set up between Harry and Peter. Please tell me how I did with this, and I promise I will follow it up with Harry and his friends in his Hogwarts school years. This will be a Harry/Ginny pairing, with Fred and Hermione pairing, and George with Angelina Johnson. Draco will stay with Astoria. Ron will be with Lavender, and Neville will be with Luna. Now for my thank you's to my faithful reviewers. First, FriendofMolly, you are wonderful my friend. Stay with me. Next, is my beautiful granddaughter, Jessica. Love you girl. Next is Luiz, my comical friend from South America, who knows the Harry Potter world as well as anybody. Next is my mentor Duke Bryman. Duke, you have helped me out so much, I can't thank you enough. Jaime, you are a brave soul with a fighting spirit. Keep fighting,as there is a light at the end of the end of the tunnel. And finally Mae, you have been an exceptional reviewer.

One more thing I would like to add. Molly, did I surprise you?


End file.
